SCP-096 enters the Marvel Universe!
by zeus the king of gods777
Summary: Because of an unknown event leading to terrorist organizations getting pictures of SCP-096, the Foundation has been forced to rid themselves of SCP-096 the Shy Guy by relocating it to a different universe. One less problem for them. One more problem for the Marvel Universe...
1. Chapter 1

**For those who do not know about SCP-096, I suggest reading this.**

 **/scp-096**

 **I've been wanting to write this for quite some time now and I hope that you all enjoy this fanfiction!**

 **Chapter 1. Shy Guy must go...**

"SCP-096 has survived every termination attempt, even managing to fight and survive against SCP-682. We've tried using rounds capable of destroying the likes of [DATA EXPUNGED] and even [DATA EXPUNGED] with the only injuries being superficial to SCP-096, and heal in a matter of hours causing no long term damage."

"After the event in [DATA EXPUNGED], it is quite possible that hundreds if not thousands of pictures of SCP-096 are potentially avaliable to terrorist organizations, I am proposing an alternative method of dealing with this entity."

"With the recent discovery of SCP-██ a machine capable of sending objects/entites to other planes of existences, it would be in the Foundation's biggest interest (if not the world's) to simply place SCP-096 into another dimension where it is no longer a threat to humanity."

 **Proposal approved. SCP-096 is to be placed into SCP-** ██ **and [DATA EXPUNGED].**

Foundation personnel simply did as they were instructed, and lifted SCP-096's steel cube robotically and placed it within SCP-██. Though SCP-██ still isn't completely understood, one thing that was known was that it was the only thing to rid the world of the mindless Shy Guy. The coordinates to SCP-██ were not very well known, as the coordinates, dials, and instructions appear to be in a completely different language, with less than a quarter of it being properly deciphered by the Foundation.

Before the process could continue, a strange cry could be heard coming from the cube.

"rggg,,, hawahhhhhhh,ahhh,,aughhhh...AUGHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHH!"

"SOMEONE SAW IT'S FACE!" A Foundation officer screamed out. "QUICKLY! WE HAVE TO SEND IT AWAY BEFORE IT TOTALLY FREAKS!"

"UMPPP,OOMPPHH,,AUGHHHH! WAGHHHHHHHH! AHHHH!" The Shy Guy continued to scream out.

"I'M WORKING ON IT!" Said another Foundation officer. "JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE WILL YA!"

"ALL WE HAVE IS A MINUTE! HURRY UP BEFORE IT BREACHES CONTAINMENT!"

"I'M TRYING!"

"AHHHHHHHH! HUGHH! WAGHHHHHHHHHH!" The Shy Guy continued to cry!

The foundation officer had virtually no time to think. The SCP Foundation wanted to ensure that wherever this entity was sent was to a plane of existence with virtually no life. But now that someone in the world has viewed SCP-096's face, the pressure proved to be too much to think critically.

"HURRY UP! WE'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO STOP EVERYONE FROM LOOKING AT ITS FACE LIKE LAST TIME! AN XK SCENARIO CAN HAPPEN!"

"JUST A FEW MORE SECONDS..."

SCP-096 begin frantically bashing onto its steel box, rapidly ripping the metal like tissue paper. Both Foundation members witnessed SCP-096's face...

"DO IT NOW!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" SCP-096 roared as it prepared to chase after the men.

"DINK!" Went the sound, as the Foundation officer pressed the main dial for teleportation, and SCP-096 along with its steel cube vanished!

"Oh thank god." A foundation officer said.

"We probably should consider doing this to SCP-682." A Foundation officer said.

"No. We've tried that before. And besides it's 682. That stupid lizard ALWAYS finds a way to come back..."

When SCP-██ teleported SCP-096 to a different existence, its aggressive behavior ceased, as it could no longer "sense" if it was being looked at, and the instinctive humanoid entity went right back to pacing back and forth within its steel cube, completely unaware of its totally new world. SCP-096 had been placed in what seemed to be in a desert, with luckily nobody there to witness its face... yet.

The SCP Foundation has indeed rid themselves of the mindless entity known as the Shy Guy, but how will the Marvel Universe deal with this unpredictable entity? Join us next time...


	2. DON'T LOOK AT ME!

**Chapter 2. DON'T LOOK AT ME!**

For several days, SCP-096 continued to pace mindlessly back and forth within its steel cube while slightly sobbing. Pretty much the usual for this incredibly unusual and instinctive creature.

Not too far ahead, a small group of teenage mutants can be seen exploring the desert.

"Hey Larry!" One of the mutant teenagers said."

"What is it Jeff?" Larry said.

"You see that over there? It looks like a big box! Wanna check it out?"

"It kinda looks like a porta potty!" Claire said. "In the middle of nowhere though? That's very sketch to me."

Jeff then used his mutant ability to fly over to the box.

"Hey wait up Jeff!" Claire said as she used her enhanced running speed to follow her friend.

"Maybe they plan to make this place into a hotel or something." Larry said.

"In the middle of the desert? Give me a freaking break." Claire said. "But that is odd that a massive steel box is sitting here. Pretty random."

"Look at the signs on the box." Jeff said. "It says...S...C...P? What's that supposed to be?"

"I'm guessing it's a company. This box must have fallen off of a truck or a plane while on their way. Boy must they be pretty upset."

"sniffles...sniffles...*cries*" went a sound within the steel box...

"HEY GUYS!" Jeff said. "I THINK I JUST HEARD SOMETHING IN THERE!"

"What do you mean?" Claire said.

"JUST LISTEN!" Jeff said. "I... I THINK SOMETHING... OR SOMEONE'S IN THERE!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous Jeff!" Larry said. "Anyways I've had my fill of..."

"sniffles...*cries*... sniffles."

"WAIT... YOU'RE RIGHT!" Claire said. "It sounds like someone is crying!"

"Holy crap!" Larry said. "The poor guy must have been kidnapped or something! The guy must be burning up in all this heat AND he's in a box made of steel!? Move aside guys! I'm going to bust this guy out!"

*sniffles... *cries*... sniffles."

"HOLD ON BUDDY! YOU'LL BE OKAY SOON!" Larry said, and the mutant teenager used his mutant ability (super strength) to rip off the steel entrance of SCP-096 (albeit with effort).

"THERE YOU ARE! ARE YOU O... What... is that thing?" Larry said. Within seconds, Claire and Jeff took eyes upon the unpredictable Shy Guy.

"WOAAAGHHH...UMMMMPHHHH...OOOMPHHHH...AUGGGHHHH! *cries* AUGGGGGGHHHH! WOOOOOAAHHHHHHH!" SCP-096 screamed.

"Uhhhh... hey pal... we're... we're here to get you help. Uhh... no need to cry." Jeff said. "Oh god, this guy looks like he's been in their for days. Look at his stomach!"

"WOAAAGHHH...UMMMMPHHHH...OOOMPHHHH...AUGGGHHHH! *cries* AUGGGGGGHHHH! WOOOOOAAHHHHHHH!"

"Hey there take it easy!" Claire said. "We're not too far away from the city, especially since you have us! Come with us, you'll be in good hands in no time!"

But what the teenage mutants were unaware of what exactly this creature was. This was no unfortunate kidnap victim. This was no starving man trapped in a box. This was the Shy Guy...

The Shy Guy didn't follow the teenagers to the city. It didn't even listen to what they were saying, but it did one thing alright. It stopped crying. It's eyes opened wide as did its mouth. It extended its arms, and...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Huh?" Larry said completely unaware of what was about to occur.

"CRASH" Was the sound that occured as the Shy Guy pounced onto Larry knocking the teenager to the ground, but thanks to Larry's reflexes, he used his enhanced strength and martial art ability to flip off the Shy Guy, sending him a couple feet into the air, and crashing back to Earth.

"WOAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Claire screamed.

"HEY MAN! WHADDYA DOING?! WE'RE TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE!" Larry shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Shy Guy screamed, as it regained it's footing and ran right back to Larry as if nothing took place at all! It opened its jaw, no more tha four times as wide as a person's, and continued screaming!

"That's not a... that's some type of monster!" Claire said.

"He's strong to!" Larry said as was still unaware of the gash he had received to his stomach from the Shy Guy's sharp hands.

SCP-096 continued to charge heading directly towards Larry, intending on [DATA EXPUNGED] the poor teenager just like all of the rest who dared looked at its face.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Jeff shouted as he flew at the Shy Guy and attempted to knock the mindless creature to the ground with a kick to the head, but SCP-096 continued charging as if it can feel no pain at all!

The Shy Guy once more pounced onto Larry, who attempted to flip off the entity with his immense strength, but this wasn't the case. The Shy Guy wasted no time and sank its teeth into Larry's arm and claw onto his right leg as the teenager attempted to defend himself!

GET OFF ME...AHHHHHHH!" Larry screamed out as SCP-096 bit and clawed deep into the mutant's body as if he were just a pancake! "HELP MEEEEE! GET HIM OFF! HE'S TOO STRONG! AUGHHHHHH!"

"LET HIM GO!" Claire shouted, and the super fast teenage girl mutant used her speed to attempt to knock the Shy Guy off of Larry, but this did nothing as the Shy Guy continued to dig deeper and deeper into Larry's body. Claire was then assisted by Jeff who grabbed SCP-096 by the head to get him off, but their attempts proved fruitless as the Shy guy continued to rip the hapless mutant Larry apart.

"HELP ME...ugh." Larry's last words were before dying of shock and rapid blood loss. The Shy Guy then ripped off Larry's left leg and his arms and began to [DATA EXPUNGE] them as Claire and Jeff could do nothing but watch in utter fear. Larry was the strongest of the three, and if Larry was unable to defend himself, what chance did they have?

"Larry..." Claire said as she witnessed her friend getting [DATA EXPUNGED] right before her eyes.

"COME ON CLAIRE!" Jeff said as he quickly grabbed Claire and began to fly away, but this wasn't going to change anything. Nobody and absolutely nobody get's away for seeing SCP-096's face (except SCP-682).

"Larry... LARRY!" Claire screamed out as she began to cry. Jeff could do nothing but focus on getting back to the city to get help, but the Shy Guy had other ideas.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Shy Guy screamed as it began to LEAP into the air!

"HUH! NO WAY!" Jeff said as he flew into the sky, but within moments, the Shy Guy had to caught the flying mutant!

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!" Jeff and Claire screamed as the Shy Guy took both of them to the ground dropping Claire! Jeff tried punching, spitting, and kicking the Shy Guy off, but this proved to be useless, as the Shy Guy ripped off Jeff's left arm!

"NO JEFF NOT YOU TO!" Claire screamed out.

"CLAIRE... GET OUT OF HERE NOW! IT'S TOO LATE FOR..."

"SPLACCK!" Went the noise as the Shy Guy ripped out Jeff's intestines, causing the mutant teenager to quickly expire.

"AUGGGGGGHHHH!" Claire screamed as she ran away from the ordeal. Within moments, the Shy Guy had already [DATA EXPUNGED] Jeff leaving no traces of him at all.

"I'M... I'M SORRY GUYS..." Claire cried as she ran as fast as she could. Being a mutant with super speed, Claire's maximum was approximately 900 miles per hour. She was just twenty miles away from the city,and with her speed, could make it there in virtually no time, but she heard a horrifying scream coming from right behind her...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Shy Guy screamed as he chased after the terrified mutant, and was gaining on her!

"IS THIS SOME TYPE OF NIGHTMARE!?" Claire thought to herself as she ran away as fast as she could from this crazed creature.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Claire screamed as she continued to run. She looked back to see if she had left it in the dust, but the Shy Guy was just a few feet from reaching its prey...

"WOAAAGHHH...UMMMMPHHHH...OOOMPHHHH...AUGGGHHHH! *cries* AUGGGGGGHHHH! WOOOOOAAHHHHHHH!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Claire screamed, but her screams were blocked out by the mindless screaming of SCP-096, who had pounced onto her, and viciously tore the teenage girl to pieces and [DATA EXPUNGED] them.

The Shy Guy then finally stopped screaming, and after a few minutes of regaining its composure, ran all the way back near the steel cage, and continued to pace back and forth as if nothing had taken place at all.

With three unfortunate teenagers [DATA EXPUNGED], the question remains. Who else will be on the Shy Guy's to kill list? Or will a great hero arrive and bring down this mindless beast? Join us next time...


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note!

To those wondering why I haven't continued this (or the other story), it is because of severe writers block (along with other writing projects outside of fanfiction). I have literally no idea how to continue this story aside from having random showdowns with both villains and heroes of the Marvel Universe. In other words, I can't figure out how to make this "good". Something that actually makes sense which leads up to specific characters eventually viewing SCP-096's face. I don't know how to continue this without making it absolutely terrible and otherwise shallow writing. One of my goals is to have something like this be animated and put on youtube, but for that, I would want it to be good.

I've thought about making the fight scenes and having someone else write what leads up to the fights taking place. If there's a way to do that, I'm game for that. The other option would be to throw me suggestions on exactly how to finish this, although I'd much rather prefer the first option.

Another reason is because SCP-096 is kind of a vague character in terms of abilities. It can regenerate its body in what's assumed to be in a few days and its bones are implied to either be indestructible or at the very least incredibly hard to destroy (it tanked anti tank weaponry with its bone structure not damaged in the least). One of the fights I wanted to make was the Shy Guy going up against Wolverine. Should SCP-096's bones have the same durability or higher than that of Adamantium?

Another fight I wanted to do was the Shy Guy against the Hulk, and I'd likely save that one for the last (I'm a huge Hulk fan). Should the Hulk be able to break 096's bones? Should the Shy Guy be able to harm the Hulk? This is why I said SCP-096 is kinda vague. What would you all like to see? What should be its limits?

That is all. If any of you have any interest in helping me finish this, feel free to leave a comment or private message me. I truly don't mid cowriting this or getting feedback. Thanks in advance.


End file.
